


Fight Me

by CsillaDream



Series: In another life... [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Junior High, Café, Fighting, M/M, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or alternatively known as the day Asahi almost got into a fight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> Still currently residing in Haikyuu Homo hell <3

It was a brisk autumn evening, Asahi was walking home mentally going over all the things he had to study for his upcoming high school entrance exams. He was reviewing his English when a blur flew from a nearby alleyway, he had to jump backwards just to avoid colliding into the blur.

His wide brown eyes nervously glanced around until they were drawn over to a small figure with spiky brown -slightly bleached- hair. Moments after capturing the other in his gaze, the figure turned. His slant-brown eyes narrowed as his hands folded into fist, “Fight me,” he barked.

Taken back, Asahi wasn't sure _how_ to respond to that, even his normal 'run and hide' instinct was hesitating. The small figure, however took a stand against the uncertainty settling between them, turned and began walking towards him. Now half of his normal instinct when faced with an aggressive personality kicked in, Asahi searched his surroundings for a place to hide from the short brunet.

When the footsteps stopped right in front of him, he turned his brown eyes back to the figure. If he went based on height, the other couldn't have been older than an elementary student, but then again: his own height made his peers think he was much older than he actually was.

His thoughts were abruptly cut short when his eyes caught sight of the shorter brunet raising his fist to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand before positioning his fist offensively. It was at that moment that Asahi saw the bright red liquid smeared on one of the fist, “You're bleeding...”

His words seemed to surprise the smaller of the two, his fist relaxed before his slanted-brown eyes peered down at the back of his hands. Sure enough, there was blood smeared on his right.

“Your lip is busted,” Asahi wasn't sure where this small amount of confidence to continue speaking came from, but the words were out his mouth before he could stop them. 

Slanted-brown eyes met wide brown ones and the next thing Asahi knew he was suggesting the two of them head over to the cafe across the street so he could clean his cut. The short brunet eyed him carefully before shrugging his shoulders, “Alright,”

 

* * *

 

The cafe was quaint, one of Asahi's favorite places to stop by on his way home or even to stop in and study for a bit when his parents were working late. He led the small brunet over to his usual table, a waitress met them there moments later.

“Could you bring me your first aid kit and a black coffee please,” Asahi immediately responded before the waitress could ask for their order.

“Sakura Latte for me,” His order caught the taller of the two off guard, the Sakura drinks were only sold at this cafe meaning this probably wasn't the first time the other had been here.

After the waitress had left with their orders, the small brunet turned his attention onto Asahi, who flinched under the weight of his gaze. They remained that way until the waitress returned with the first aid, Asahi -wanting a reason pull away from the heavy gaze- dug through the kit before pulling out antiseptic and a gauze pad.

Carefully wetting the gauze, Asahi then offered it out towards his companion, who instead of taking the aforementioned cloth leaned in across the table. Slanted-brown eyes met Asahi's with an expectant gleam reflecting in them. Hesitantly he extended his hand further until it met the small brunet's busted lip.

The other recoiled momentarily then moving back to his previous position, leaning across the table, before Asahi gently dabbed at the now-dried blood on his companion's bottom lip. Once he had gotten the dried blood off the lip, his mind registered the thought that the short brunet had really soft lips – the thought alone made him flinch, pulling his hand back and dropping the used cloth on the table.

“Thanks… uh-”

“Asahi! I thought you said you were heading straight home...” Wide brown eyes swept over to the counter where he saw Sugawara Koushi, his childhood friend, heading over to them.

“I was, but then-”

“That's my fault, actually… Sugawara-san,” Both of them turned their eyes onto the small brunet at the table, who suddenly appear much less intimidating than before, as he continued: “I was just asking him for some help...”

Despite how little that actually explained, Sugawara seemed content with it. Giving one last smile, he excused himself before going back to work and the moment he wasn't within ear-shot, the small brunet spoke up again: “So your name is Asahi, huh? I'm Nishinoya Yuu,”


End file.
